Gummi Dragon
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Tummi returns home with a new pet, everyone wants to keep her except Gruffi, of course.


A/N: Ahh, finally a finished Gummi Bears story. I was working on the original version, but I suddenly felt like rewriting. This introduces a character from my Gummi Bears fandom, Guinevier, the golden baby dragon. Look for her picture on DeviantArt. It also mentions another character named Remus, Daphne's nemesis but he doesn't make an appearance. Disclaimer: Gummi Bears owned & (c) Disney, Guinevier belongs to Manhattan Toy and Daphne, Remus & Proteus belong to me. I got some parts from "DuckTales the movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp", some Looney Tunes cartoons, "The Jetsons" ep. "The Coming of Astro" and the "American Dragon: Jake Long" ep. "Old School Training". Also, the spell recited here is from the book "Wizardology". Enjoy!

Gummi Dragon.

_Today is Monarch's Day in Dunwyn, everyone's down for a grand party, well almost everyone. The apprentice, Daphne is in her room lying on her bed._

Daphne: (Annoyed muttering) Wait 'til I get my hands on that arrogant, pigheaded, lame-brained buffoon, I'll…

Voice: Hey Daphne.

Daphne: (Yelps, looks around) Oh Tummi, it's only you.

_Her best friend climbed up onto the bed and she sits up._

Tummi: Who's this you're talking about?

Daphne: Oh, it's this other wizard apprentice named Remus, all he does is insult me & criticize me about my magic. And he made fun of me just 'cause I didn't feel up to going down for the party.

Tummi: Oh, you O.K.?

Daphne: Oh yeah, see, this week, I'm learning transformation and Proteus just made me do some lame & disgusting chores using animal parts.

Tummi: Do tell.

Daphne: O.K., there was sweep floor with tail feathers of a peacock. Massage feet with palms of a gorilla. Give sponge bath with flippers of a fin whale. Trim hedges with teeth of a giraffe. You want to hear the grossest of them all?

Tummi: O.K.

Daphne: Scrub cesspool with tongue of a chameleon. "Circular motions, clockwise then counterclockwise."

Tummi: Eew.

Daphne: Exactly, I had to brush for hours just to get rid of the taste and it left me nauseas. Remus was all like "What's wrong, Daphne? Can't take it?" What a jerk.

Tummi: He sure sounds like one.

_(Knock at door)_

Daphne: Who is it?

Cavin: It's Cavin.

Daphne: Come in.

_He comes in with a glass of punch and a box._

Cavin: I brought you a drink to help make you feel better.

Daphne: Oh, thank you, Cavin. (takes glass, sips)

Tummi: What's in the box?

Cavin: I'm not sure, Remus brought it in, I heard it snoring and believe something's alive in there.

Daphne: Oh, we'd better get it out before it suffocates.

_She opens the box and a nasty smell comes out._

All: Ohh!

Cavin: What is that smell?

Tummi: Is this what the cesspool smells like?

Daphne: Compared to the cesspool, this smells like cinnamon.

Creature: (Snoring)

_They look inside and see that the sleeping, smelly creature is a golden baby dragon._

Cavin: A baby dragon.

Daphne: Golden colored.

Tummi: Aww, she looks so peaceful.

Dragon: (Mutters, yawning)

Cavin: I think we woke her.

_The dragon gets on her feet, stretching & scratching. She opens her eyes & sees the group._

Dragon: (Gasps, runs off)

_She hides under the pillow, Cavin lifts it up._

Cavin: Don't be afraid.

Daphne: We won't harm you.

Dragon: (Looks over towards others) Who are you? Where's Cleopatra? Is Excalibur pulled out yet?

Daphne: I'm Daphne, they're my friends, Cavin & Tummi.

Dragon: Oh, allow me to introduce myself, (bows) my name is Guinevier.

Tummi: You were lucky, Guinevier, you would've suffocated in that box there but Daphne here opened it.

Guinevier: She did? Oh, my new mistress, the one I've been waiting to come for so long.

Daphne: (Giggles) How long?

Guinevier: Well, uh, what year is it? Uh, (mutters) I've been sleeping for… half a century.

Daphne: Dear me.

Guinevier: But according to my memory, I shall only awaken until I have found a new mistress.

Tummi: Then that means… Daphne, you're her new mistress.

Daphne: Oh, it's great. I've been meaning to get a familiar or 2, but I haven't had time.

Cavin: I don't think it's a great idea for Guinevier to stay here, Unwin has this thing with dragons.

Tummi: Hey, you can stay at Gummi Glen.

Guinevier: Really? I may?

Cavin: You sure no one will mind?

Tummi: Absolutely.

_But once Tummi returns to Gummi Glen with Guinevier, Gruffi isn't up for the idea._

Gruffi: Absolutely not.

Gummis: (Various complaints)

Gruffi: Gummi Glen is no place for a dragon, she'll start breathing fire everywhere and stink up the place.

Sunni: We can easily clean her.

Guinevier: Besides, my scowling, furry friend, if you'd been sleeping for 50 years, you'd forget how to fly & breathe fire as well.

Grammi: I say Guinevier stays, after all she is just a baby.

Tummi: Let's clean her then take a vote.

Guinevier: Agreed.

Sunni: Don't worry, Guinevier, you'll be so clean, your scales will be shining like new.

_Tummi, Grammi, Zummi & Sunni takes Guinevier to another room that has a tub of soapy water. Guinevier is in it, Grammi scrubs her._

Grammi: So Guinevier, you've been sleeping for 50 whole years.

Guinevier: That's right.

_Tummi rinses the dragon._

Tummi: Gee, you must be hungry after sleeping for so long.

Guinevier: Y'know, I didn't think of that, but now that you mention it, I've been feeling a smidge bit peckish.

_Zummi dries her off with a washrag._

Zummi: Well, I'm impressed at how cooperative bou've yeen, er, you've been, Guinevier.

Guinevier: Oh, it's no prob. at all. (turns, notices medallion) Ooh, a shiny.

Zummi: Huh?

Guinevier: My good sir, you're wearing a shiny.

Zummi: Oh, you mean my Gummi medallion, it's what gives me my magic.

_Sunni then gives her a ring & necklace, also sprays perfume on her._

Sunni: There, you look so lovely.

Guinevier: (Sniffs) I smell lovely too. And such pretty sparkleys.

Tummi: Gruffi's sure to let ya stay now.

_But unfortunately…_

Gruffi: No!

All: Aww, but Gruffi…

Gruffi: Don't "but Gruffi" me, the dragon goes.

Grammi: Well, I say she stays.

Gruffi: She goes.

Guinevier: Fine then, I know when I'm unwanted, I'm going home to mother. (weeps)

_She walks out the door, but a second later, she opens it again._

Guinevier: Mother wasn't home.

Sunni: (Giggles)

Gruffi to Guinevier: All right, wise guy, out!

Grammi: Oh Gruffi, at least let her stay the night, it's cold outside.

Gruffi: Her fire can keep her warm.

Guinevier: I can't even simmer. (coughs, little dinky smoke comes out)

Gruffi: All right, all right, she's stays for one night but tomorrow, it's out, out!

_Soon, Zummi finds Guinevier sleeping on top of the Great Book._

Zummi: Guinevier!

_He picks her up, she awakens._

Guinevier: Oh, hey Zummi.

Zummi: What're you hoing dere, er doing here?

Guinevier: I sorta felt like napping and my previous mistress was a bit of a bookworm so the books make it feel like home.

Zummi: Oh. Well, I'd really appreciate if you nid dot, er did not sleep there.

_He puts her on a chair. That night, Tummi sets up Guinevier a pillow next to his bed with a little cloth._

Tummi: There, I've made a nice little bed for you…Hey!

_Too late, she's already curled up at the end of his bed._

Tummi: Aww.

_He gets into bed. He's soon fast asleep, but little Guinevier isn't._

Tummi: (Snoring)

_The next morning, Tummi's awakens to find an unpleasant surprise._

Tummi: Huh? Guinevier? Where'd she go?

_He goes to Grammi whom is cooking breakfast with Sunni._

Tummi: Hey, have any of you seen Guinevier?

Sunni: I haven't.

Grammi: Me neither. Why, what's the matter?  
Tummi: She disappeared.

Sunni: I'm sure she's around.

Tummi: Yeah, you're probably right.

_He then finds Gruffi & Cubbi fixing something in the workshop._

Tummi: Hey, have either of you seen Guinevier?

Cubbi: Not since yesterday.

Gruffi: Good riddance.

Cubbi: Ignore him, she couldn't have gotten far 'cause she doesn't know how to fly.

Tummi: I guess you're right.

_He then finds Zummi in the library writing down spells._

Tummi: Hey Zummi, have you seen Guinevier?

Zummi: Oh yes, I have. She's right there.

_He points to a chair where Guinevier is sleeping soundly._

Tummi: Guinevier! (scoops up Guinevier)

Guinevier: (Yawns, smacks lips) Is it morning already?

Zummi: Uh, she was sleeping on top of the Breat Gook, er Great Book again.

Guinevier: I don't know why, but that's where I sleep best.

_After breakfast, the Gummies are together in the living room with Tummi stroking Guinevier._

Gruffi: All right, Guinevier has stayed for one night, so she goes.

All: (Various complaints)

Gruffi: Like I said before, she'll burn the place down once she regains her fire.

Guinevier: (Lowers ears, hangs head)

Tummi: I'll sure miss ya, Guinevier.

Sunni: I will too.

Cubbi: I've always wanted a pet around here.

Zummi: I wouldn't mind mo such, er so much you sleeping on the Great Book when no one's using it and as long as nothing occurs to it.

Grammi: Well, I say that dear little dragon stays, all in favor, raise their hand.

_Everyone excluding Gruffi raises their hand._

Grammi: It's official, 5 to nothing. The dragon stays.

_Just then, Daphne pops in._

Tummi: Oh! Daphne, it's great you're here.

Daphne: Hello there. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Grammi: Oh no, dear, in fact, you're just in time. We've all decided that Guinevier stays here with us.

Sunni: She doesn't have anywhere else to go.

Guinevier: Nowhere I can name anyway.

Daphne: And as Cavin said, Unwin has this thing with dragons. So, she wouldn't be safe in Dunwyn.

_Gruffi finally gives in._

Gruffi: Oh, all right, she can stay. Until Unwin moves out of Dunwyn.

Zummi: I have my doubts that'll be anytime soon.

Everyone: (Cheering)

_Guinevier leaps up to him and gives him a big, wet kiss._

Gruffi: (Spitting, wipes lips)

Daphne: Well, there's something I've been meaning to do. (takes out notes, passes hand over Guinevier) Ahem. "By the moon that shines at night, and the sun that shines so very bright. I ask you once, I ask you twice but more than twice would not be nice. With a wag, a croak or mew, pray tell me now what you will do. Will you my familiar be? Give your answer unto me now."

Guinevier: Ooh, I thought you'd never ask! I would most definitely.

Daphne: Now, I have to choose a secret magical name for you.

Guinevier: Oh! I have a suggestion.

_She flutters up to Daphne and whispers something in her ear._

Daphne: Ooh, I like that one.

Cubbi: What is it?  
Guinevier: If we told, it wouldn't be a secret.

Cubbi: Oh yeah. Stupid question.

Zummi: We should probably go in the other room, this sorta spell is top secret, should only be known to the apprentice, her best friend & familiar.

_The Gummies except Tummi go into another room as Daphne recites the spell and passes her hand over 5 times._

Daphne: (Clears throat) "Now I'll give you a new name, secret as a hidden flame. It's a secret none shall see—only we three: you, him & me. With my hand I make the spell. Your new name to none I'll tell. It is Faerie."

Guinevier: Yay! I'm a familiar.

Tummi: "Faerie" is a good name.

_Tummi goes to the door and knocks on it, Zummi comes out._

Zummi: Oh, are you done?  
Daphne: Yup.

Guinevier: Now, I've finally found myself a new mistress and loads of new friends.

Daphne: Let's say we go do something.

Tummi: I'm up for that.

Guinevier: Yeah.

_So, the dragon, apprentice & Gummi bear go out._

Grammi: Oh, I smell the start of a beautiful friendship between those 3.

Zummi: Me too.

_And yes, since then, Guinevier, Tummi & Daphne have been inseparable, Guinevier is not only Daphne's familiar but also a pet towards the Glen Gummies. Gruffi even changed his mind about Guinevier._

The End.


End file.
